Mon Ami
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: Erik and Raoul once vowed to be friends and protect each other in the darkness of Erik's parent's basement, but how did they go from this to being sworn enemies? Was it just their love for Christine or something else too?  From both characters' POV.
1. Mon Ami

**Chapter 1**

**Mon Ami**

_Erik:_

My life had always been lived in misery and I was quite accustomed to it. I had never known love. In fact, I didn't even know that it existed. I had been isolated from society like an animal held in captivity. My cage was the small, old house that existed in the middle of nowhere. The only neighbors I had were the woods and they were equally as dark and forbidding as my dreadful parents.

So when I heard our cousins were visiting I was eager to meet them, especially the one that was a few years younger than me. My parents also seemed excited which was peculiar. We had never had visitors and I thought they would loathe the idea. I wondered why they appeared this way, but I didn't dare ask why. The last thing I wanted was another beating or scolding, so I just stayed quiet and pondered about it to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Raoul:_

"Papa, why on _Earth_ are you making us stay with them?" Philippe asked with irritation as we stood by the door to our Tante Stéphanie and Oncle Claude's house. It had a very rundown appearance from the outside; shingles were falling off of the roof and a window in the attic was broken. At the moment I agreed with Philippe's comment; it really didn't seem like an ideal place to stay. "You know what Maman always said about her sister! She always said she was evil!"

Papa only chuckled. "Don't listen to your mother. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay with your aunt and uncle."

"Then why aren't you staying?"

"I'm going away for the week. Just a small trip. I need some time alone." He had always needed "time alone" ever since I was born. Philippe blamed it on my mother's death and the hole that had been created in his heart from it.

Philippe quickly rolled his eyes as Papa picked me up in his arms. "And your aunt and uncle have a little boy just around your age. His name is Erik." I smiled brightly at him just as the door opened abruptly. A beautiful woman and handsome man were standing in front of us; Stéphanie and Claude. Stéphanie was wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress. Her ears were decorated with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace was hanging around her neck. Her blue eyes sparkled at us and her blonde hair was tied up in a perfectly neat bun. Claude also looked very sophisticated in his black overcoat with gold cuffs. His hair and eyes were much darker than my aunt's and were almost as dark as night. They didn't seem to belong in this old, shabby home.

It was the boy who came running up behind them that did. His clothes were torn and ripped. His white shirt and black pants looked as though they were ten years old, even older than the boy. The clothes were nothing compared to his face, though. It was completely distorted and revolting. I could hardly bare to look at it, but I did so out of politeness.

"Bonjour," the boy greeted us in a quiet, quivering voice. The moment our aunt and uncle noticed him, though, they began shouting at him. "Erik, you disgrace, get away!" Stéphanie screamed. Tears came to his eyes just before his father joined in. "Get your mask on! Do you think our guests want to stare at that face of yours?"

Erik nodded and ran back into the house. Philippe and Papa could only stare at Stéphanie and Claude in shock. "Don't worry about him," Claude assured us. "Come in and sit down. We'll make some tea."

"That sounds great, but only for a few minutes," Papa replied as we walked into the house a bit suspiciously.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Erik:_

As I lay on the lumpy mattress in my bedroom (the attic) I listened to the laughter from downstairs. So Papa and Maman _did_ like our relatives? They _did_ like to do other things than torment me and yell? I wished that they were staying longer than a week so they wouldn't bother me. But it was just another one of those fantasies like running into the woods and living there. It would never happen and I wouldn't really want it to. The cold breeze was coming through the broken window and I knew I would never want to be living outside in it. For now I was stuck with Maman and Papa.

Before long I heard a knock at the door, but it wasn't the usual loud, obnoxious knock followed by yelling and screaming. It was short and quiet followed by a question; "Can we come in?"

"Oui," I replied. The door opened and I saw two boys walk in. One looked younger than me, maybe four or five and the other looked much older. He probably wasn't a boy at all and in his mid-twenties. I was sure they were my cousins. They looked like brothers, both with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bonjour, Erik," the older one greeted me. "My name is Philippe and this is my little brother Raoul. We're going to be staying here for the next week." They both walked in and came over to my bed. I stood up with a puzzled expression. No one had ever wanted to be near me, but here were two people who did. "Why do you want to be up here?" I asked. "No one ever wants to be with me."

"Why? Just because of your face?" Philippe asked.

"Oui. It's gross, isn't it? It's awful."

"It isn't _that_ bad," Raoul told me with a smile. No one had ever smiled at me, either.

"That's good to know." I paused for a moment. "You're the only people I've ever met besides my Maman and Papa."

Philippe and Raoul seemed shocked. "Really?" the little one asked.

"They keep me locked away in this house, mostly up here. They don't ever leave, either. Just once or twice a year. I'm a disgrace to them."

"That's awful!" Philippe exclaimed in horror. "I can't believe they would actually do that. Maman was right and I'll make sure Papa knows. But hopefully you like us because we're going to be here for a bit."

"I wish you could stay longer," I told him a bit despairingly. "I wish I could live with you."

"Maybe we can visit more often," Raoul suggested.

"Maybe," Philippe agreed just before we heard their father. "Philippe, Raoul, I'm leaving!"

"We have to go," Raoul told me. "I want to say goodbye to Papa, but we'll come back."

"Alright," I replied as the two left and I began to realize that they're father actually . . . liked them. No, _loved_ them.

That word now had a meaning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Raoul:_

When Papa left, Stéphanie began doting on Philippe as if he was the most perfect person in the world. She went over and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Philippe! It's so good to finally meet such a wonderful man like yourself! Now go upstairs with Claude. He'll show you your room." Philippe picked his suitcase off of the ground and followed Claude up the set of stairs next to the cream-colored sofa. Surprisingly the inside of the rundown looking house was very elegant. There was a lot of beautiful furniture, stunning carpets, and delicate paintings on the walls.

Once Philippe was out of sight, I asked Stéphanie, "Where is my room, Tante Stéphanie?" Yet the moment I asked this, she glared at me as if I had just killed someone. She walked over to me and took hold of the collar of my shirt. "_What _did you ask?"

"Where my room was," I replied quietly.

"Do you think you really deserve a bed to sleep in, you wretch?" I didn't respond for a moment, too afraid to speak but I only was scolded again. "Answer me!"

"Oui," I said even quieter.

"Of course not! Do you even _realize_ that you're the reason your mother is dead? Does that even make you _think _that you're a wretch? It should! You don't deserve _anything_ not even _life!_"

"Don't hurt me!" I exclaimed as I began to cry. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Yet I will. Life isn't fair, is it?"

"My Papa never does this to me!"

"Your Papa doesn't understand this because you're his son. He thinks you're precious when you're actually a bastard. He should have just killed you, but I'll do it instead."

The words from her mouth petrified me. The last thing I wanted was to die!

"Philippe! Philippe!" I began screaming, but Stéphanie placed her hand around my mouth so I could only grunt. "Your brother isn't going to help you," she informed me.

Despite her statement, though, I soon heard Philippe clattering down the stairs followed by Claude. Both of them were screaming at each other simultaneously, Claude with a knife in his hand. "Get back here! You're not going to save your brother! I'll kill you before you do that!" Claude screeched.

"I'm not letting him die, you maniac! You're not going to kill him!" Philippe yelled back at him just as Claude tackled him onto the ground, holding the knife up to his throat. "Don't move!" he ordered and Philippe did so as he watched me with tears in his eyes.

"You know you're not going to get anything that you expected. You won't have a bed, food, warmth, or anything else you're so accustomed to! You're going to live a week in the basement and you're going to starve. I'm not going to feed you and you won't see a morsel of food until your father gets back! You're going to realize what a worthless pile of dirt you are and you will never forget it!"

"No! You won't! Let me starve instead! You can't . . ." Philippe protested, but Claude pushed the knife against his throat even harder. "_Not another word!_" he hissed, spraying saliva in his face.

"I think there will be a companion for you, too," Stéphanie informed me, then turned to the stairs and yelled, "Erik! Get down here you scum!"

Only seconds later the little boy was scurrying down the stairs, this time with a white mask on to cover his deformed face. He was trembling as he said, "Oui, Maman?"

"In the basement, now! This _thing_ will be joining you!" Stéphanie took me by the arm and kicked me onto the floor as Erik began walking toward a small door not far away. He had a miserable look on his face but didn't complain. Instead, he opened the door to the basement and rushed downstairs. Stéphanie pulled me over to the door and flung me down the stairs. I landed with a thud on the floor as I heard the door slam shut and lock.

The room seemed to be spinning and my head was aching. So I was going to have to stay in this bare, cold basement for a week with no food? I began weeping quietly from fright. It was so dark and eerie and I was frightened the monsters would come out and get me. This hardly seemed to bother Erik, though. He lied down on the hard, cement floor before asking, "Your Papa must never do this to you, right?"

"No." I sniffled and trembled from fear. I moved closer to Erik who took a tight hold of my sweaty hand. "Your parents do this a lot?"

"All of the time. Don't worry, they won't _really _keep us down here for a week. It's just a threat. It will be more like two or three days." But I knew by his tone of voice that this was a lie and he was only trying to comfort me.

"I've never gone a whole day without food, though."

Erik only shook his head and sighed. "It will be fine. We will get out of here soon enough. Now stop crying."

"I can't," I told him. "I want Papa. I don't want to be here. What if the monsters come?"

Erik chuckled. "They won't. I'm the only monster here."

"You're not a monster." I paused before adding, "You're my friend."

"Really?"

"Oui. You're my friend. Friends stay by each other through tough times, right?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never had one before."

"They're supposed to, and you're doing that."

"We'll get through this together," he told me. "It won't be that bad."

"We'll get through this," I repeated, but added on after a short pause, "mon ami."

**A/N: Like it? Please review and tell me what you like, dislike, what could be better, etc. It really helps and it keeps me going.**


	2. Winter Journey

**A/N: Wow, I got a lot of positive feedback! Thanks to Truth Questor, Clara A. Nairn, Avatarded, Elphie89, Stratagem Blue, and Whisper of the Winds. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much! I included something from Philippe's POV because as you'll see, he plays a huge part in the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

**Winter Journey**

_Erik:_

It had only been two days and I was already famished, but I hardly noticed it; it was normal for my stomach to be empty. The only thing I could feel was a constant gnawing at my stomach like sharp teeth and I was sure Raoul could feel it too. He was complaining that he had never been so hungry in his whole life. "Why don't you feel hungry?" he asked me when he noticed I wasn't saying anything about my hunger.

"I feel hungry. I've just learned how to ignore it, that's all," I told him.

"How? I want to know."

"Well . . . it's hard to explain. I just don't think about it and concentrate on something else." Raoul closed his eyes tightly for a few minutes and looked as though he was concentrating extremely hard on something, but when he opened his eyes again he just shook his head in despair. "It didn't work," he told me miserably.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him. "If it was food, it's not going to work."

"No, I was thinking about my papa."

I sighed and realized how much Raoul really loved his father. I was finally noticing how much I had been deprived of love throughout my life. Even in his toughest times he thought about him for comfort. On the other hand, my father and mother loathed me. All I had ever known was hate and I was very accustomed to it. Now I had to ask myself what it would be like to have a family that actually loved me and would care for me. I wondered what it would be like to have Raoul's father as a parent, but I tried not to think about; I would _never_ have a family like that no matter how much I wanted it.

"Try again. You'll get it sooner or later," I encouraged him, but he didn't have time to try it again; we heard the door to the basement slowly open and close. Tears were twinkling in Raoul's eyes for fear that it was my mother and father, but to our relief it wasn't. Instead, it was Philippe and he was holding a few slices of bread and cups of water. "Philippe!" he exclaimed.

"Lower your voice!" his brother whispered to him urgently. "If I get caught down here they'll kill me!" As he rushed over to us tears leaked from his eyes. His hands were shaking violently and the water nearly fell out of the cups he was holding. "It's taken me awhile to figure out how to unlock the door, but I finally did it with one of Stéphanie's hairpins." He handed us two slices of bread each and the cups of water. "Eat it. It was all I could manage to get." Raoul and I didn't hesitate to devour the food within a few mouthfuls as Philippe continued to speak to us. "Oh, I wish I could get you out of here but we couldn't go anywhere! There are no horses or carriages around here and if we tried to run they would find us and kill us, but I've thought of another way; get the police. I'm going to run away from here until I find a police station somewhere."

The police? Would they actually arrest Papa and Maman or would Philippe even be able to find them? If they arrested them it would be the happiest day of my life! And then maybe, just maybe, I could go live with Raoul and Philippe. I couldn't let my hopes become high, though. Then if it didn't happen I would be disappointed, but it _was_ something to look forward to in this dreary prison.

"So are you going now?" I asked Philippe with excitement in my voice and my eyes aglow. "Are you going to get the police?"

"Oui, right now," he told us with a worrisome look on his face.

"Au revoir, Philippe," Raoul told his brother and hugged him tightly. I did so, too and realized this was the first hug I had ever received in my life, or even the first sign of affection. "Au revoir," I said to him.

"Stay safe and if they ask if you know anything, tell them you don't have a clue. Understood?"

"Oui," Raoul and I replied as Philippe slowly got up from off the ground. "Hopefully I'll see you soon." As he walked up the stairs, I could see a twinkle in his eye and a tear streaming down his cheek. It was then that I understood.

He was sacrificing his life. He was sacrificing his life for Raoul, but also for me.

_He was sacrificing his life for me_.

_Philippe:_

It was colder than the Arctic outside, snow was falling from the sky, and my hands felt as though they would fall off, but still I ran through the deserted woods without pause. Tears were falling from my eyes into the snowy path as I cried for Raoul and Erik, terrified at the mere thought about what might be happening to them. Had Stéphanie and Claude noticed I was gone? Of course they had; it had been a few hours since I had left and they always kept a close eye on me. It was a miracle that I had gotten this far without them catching me. The real question was whether or not they were punishing the boys for my actions.

It was almost too easy to visualize; Stéphanie holding down Raoul and Claude clutching his throat, screaming at him and hoping for information on my whereabouts. Or what if they were doing it to Erik. And then if they didn't answer . . .

I tried not to think about that part.

As I continued to run through the woods (occasionally taking short breaks during which I would walk) I started to contemplate about how Erik was so used to all this abuse. Ever since he was a few hours old he had known this abuse. To him, it was just a part of life like brushing your teeth or combing your hair. He was even startled when I let him hug him and didn't shrink away. I wondered if he even had a perception of love before Raoul and I came along and realized that he probably didn't, but he knew perfectly well what hate was.

I attempted to imagine _my_ life being such a wreck like his. I had grown up in a life of luxury with servants and cooks to prepare my meals. Erik rarely got a good meal and his parents enjoyed letting him starve for days on end. It was a wonder that they didn't already starve him to death already. I always had whatever item or possession I wanted, but Erik didn't even get clothes that fit him. Then there was the whole issue with him never being loved and I having a wonderful father who truly did love me, even if he did leave me with a few psychopaths for the week. If I hadn't met Erik, I probably would have never realized how truly fortunate I was. I thought it was awful to live with them for the few days that I had; I would become suicidal if I had to live with them for the rest of my life!

_Raoul:_

"Was your brother down here?" Claude screamed at me for the fifth time in a row. Tears were streaming down my cheeks like a small river as my uncle held a long dagger to my throat with one hand and held me down on the floor with the other one. I stared into his dark, forbidding eyes as I trembled uncontrollably. Quickly, I looked over to my left to check on Erik. Stéphanie was still grasping his hands tightly and he was still trying to break free, but it was hardly working. When Claude noticed my movement, though, he used the dagger to cut a gash in my right arm. I screamed in pain, but Claude and Stéphanie only laughed.

"Now answer my question: _was your brother down here?_"

"No," I gasped, my voice quivering in terror.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then where did that bread crumb over there come from?" He motioned to a crumb on the floor next to me. "Did some wizard make it appear?"

"No!" Erik exclaimed. "He _did_ come down here!"

"Erik!" I exclaimed, appalled that he would give the truth away.

"Raoul, would your brother want you to be killed for his sake? No, not if he came down here to give us food and even risked his own life to save ours! He'd hate to see you dead!"

He was right, but I still felt dreadful about giving away these secrets.

Yet, I decided I would.

If Philippe really did love me, he would want me to do this even if I was risking his life in the process. "He came down here," I replied. "He came down and gave us some food." I gulped. "I'm sorry I ate it."

"The three of you are going to be sorry when I'm through with you all!" Claude growled at me. "Now, where did he go? Where on Earth is your brother?"

"He went to get the police," I replied.

"Nonsense! The nearest police station is hours away by horseback!"

"He said he was."

"Who would even think about doing that? I doubt he _really_ is running all the way to a police station."

"He would! He's my brother and he loves me and he wouldn't lie to me!"

"Then he'll die for you if he's that attached to vermin like yourself! The minute he gets back, he dies! In fact, I'll burn this house down with all three of you in it!" A malicious smile came over his face. "That sounds like a great idea. Stéphanie, leave these two here! Lock the doors and the windows except for one window for us to get out of and the front door, then get ready to light the house on fire! When you hear me say that he's in the house, let it burn down!"

The two let go of their tight grasps on us and ran up the stairs cackling. I hugged Erik tightly for comfort and began sobbing. He also held me tightly and he even cried a little bit. We both realized that there was no way out; there was no window in the basement and the door upstairs was sure to be locked. (The light we had received from the past few days came from a few candles we had lit).

"We're going to . . . we're going to . . . die," I said softly, finally realizing it.

"I know," Erik replied.

"But we'll go to Heaven afterward and we'll be together there."

"No, it's called Hell. My parents always say that I'll go to Hell when I die."

"Hell is only for bad people," I informed him. "That's where the devil lives. Good people live with God and the angels and the saints in Heaven."

"I don't think we're bad people." Erik sniffled and swiftly wiped a tear from his eye. "So we'll go to Heaven?" I nodded in agreement, then we anxiously awaited the fire in absolute terror.

_Philippe:_

It was another hour or so before I finally saw a gift from God; an old, weathered sign that read:

_Bienvenu en Vouzairs _

At long last, a town! I could see people walking about the streets and small houses pervading throughout the town. It seemed like a very pleasant place to stay for a day or two and quite peaceful. Blankets of snow were covering everything from the fields to the rooftops and gave the town a calm, still mood. It would have been a pleasure to walk about the town a bit and enjoy the scenery, but I didn't have any time to do this. I had to find the police station as quickly as I possibly could, and fortunately it was right at the entrance of the town.

I rushed into the station and ran up to a man sitting at a desk, doing some paperwork. "Excuse-moi," I panted as the man looked up at me. As expected of a police officer, he was wearing a tidy and clean uniform. His hair was short and blonde with a reddish tint to it, and his eyes were blue and expressed deep concentration as he stared at me. "You look exhausted, monsieur. Take a seat," he told me as he motioned toward the chair next to him. "By the way, I'm Officer Lenoir. Now, tell me why you're here. Did something dreadful happen in town? Catch your breath before you answer."

I breathed deeply for a few seconds and when I finally had most of my breath back, I replied, "Not in this town, officer. I just ran for about six or seven hours to get here, hardly ever stopping, and this was the first town I found. I started at a very old house in a sylvan area where an evil man and woman live with there disfigured son whom they abuse so terribly. Oh, it's so horrible! Absolutely horrible! They . . . they . . ." It was then I lost control of myself and broke out into hysterical tears. All of those awful things I had reflected on as I journeyed here came back suddenly, and I couldn't bear to think of it all. I took out a handkerchief from my pocket, wiped my tears, blew my nose, and placed it back before the officer asked me a question.

"Monsieur, did someone do something to you?" Officer Lenoir asked in an apprehensively.

"No, to my brother and my cousin, the disfigured boy. They probably killed them by now, though!"

"Calm down and tell me the whole story, monsieur."

I quickly grabbed a hold of myself and told the officer everything about Stéphanie anc Claude, how they abused poor little Erik and how they were attempting to kill both him and Raoul. It grew more and more difficult to keep myself under control as the story went on, but I thankfully managed not to burst out sobbing. "Then I ran all the way here, trying desperately to find the police somewhere and I found you. Please, come back with me as soon as you can. I can't save them alone; if they caught me doing so, they would just kill me. I'll be surprised if they don't try to when I get back."

Officer Lenoir put a comforting hand on my shoulder and told me in a calm voice, "Don't worry. I'll get together some men and you can show us how to get there. We'll ride on horseback so we can get there faster. You're brother and cousin are going to be safe."

"Thank you, officer," I replied.

"Wait here and stay calm. I know it's probably difficult for you, but we can't get anything accomplished unless you do so."

"I will, don't worry." I sniffled. "I just hope that they're alright."

"We'll make sure they are. And if they aren't . . . well, we'll save that story for later."

I doubted he _really_ thought we had a chance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. It really motivates me and gets me thinking, but if you don't get an update for awhile, don't think I've quit writing. I have a lot going on between music auditions and school.**


	3. A Message To My Beloved Readers

**Message to my beloved readers/reviewers:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a long time!!!!!!! But I got bad writers' block and then started a new fic. I know that's not a great excuse, but I just wanted to inform you that I probably won't update this anytime soon. If you like this, though, and you're a Mel Brooks/Producers fan, I've got another fic going in the musicals/plays section called "Through Thick and Thin."**

**Sorry about this. Who knows? Maybe I'll start it up again but as of right now I have no plans.**


End file.
